


The Newsies Club

by decorativefrog



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Teenage Drama, crutchie doesnt have a crutch but he does have a prosthetic leg, its basically the breakfast club but newsies, newsies as the breakfast club, pretty sure they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativefrog/pseuds/decorativefrog
Summary: Five high school students from different walks of life endure a Saturday detention under a power-hungry principal. The disparate group includes rebel Jack, princess Katherine, outcast Crutchie, brainy Davey and Spot, the jock. Each has a chance to tell his or her story, making the others see them a little differently -- and when the day ends, they question whether school will ever be the same.*The Breakfast Club but Newsies(full disclaimer: i do not own newsies and the breakfast club)
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram: @ weisnewsies
> 
> i do not own the rights to the breakfast club. i do not own the right to newsies

"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They’re quite aware of what they're going through...”  
\- David Bowie

Saturday, March 24, 1984. The World High School, Manhattan, New York.  
Dear Mr. Snyder,  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us- in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

*

Katherine and her father Joseph Pulitzer were sitting in their car in the parking lot. Katherine had her mouth slightly agape, staring at the school outside the passenger seat window with disgust while Pulitzer glanced away awkwardly at the steering wheel. His face evidently showed signs of sympathy for his daughter’s current situation.

“I can't believe you can't get me out of this.” Katherine shakes her head in disbelief. Pulitzer lets a big sigh out, straightening up in his seat as Katherine continued, “I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday.” Annoyance and ignorance leaked through her tone, “It's not like I'm a defective or anything.”

Pulitzer lets out a breathy laugh turning to face his daughter, “I’ll make it up to you.” He smiles leaning over to take something from the back seat. “Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective.” He hands Katherine a silver gift bag and smiles, seemingly not worried at all about how his daughter had apparently received the detention, “Have a good day.” 

Katherine says nothing further to her father. Rolling her eyes, Katherine reluctantly gets out of the pale blue car and walks up the front steps of the school.

*

Davey looks just about ready to cry as he stares at the school on a Saturday morning. He is squished against the side of the door as his little brother sits in between him and his mother.

“Is this the first time or the last time we do this?” Davey’s mother, Esther, asks. Though her tone had made it obvious that there is only one acceptable answer.

“Last.” 

Esther shows no sign of remorse, using her head to gesture towards the school. “Well get in there and use the time to your advantage.”

“Mom, we’re not suppose to study; we’re suppose to sit there and do nothing.” 

Davey instantly knows that it wasn’t the right thing to say in that moment when Esther raises her voice with no source of amusement, “Well mister, you figure out a way to study.”

“Yeah!” Davey’s obnoxious little brother, Les, taunts. Davey doesn’t have the willpower to fight back as he just stares blankly at him before focusing his attention disappointingly at the school.

The three sit in silence before Esther is ushering Davey out the door, “Well, go!”

Davey stares up at his mom for a split second before grabbing his backpack, opening the door of their muted red car and sliding out.

*

Spot sits with his Letterman’s jacket in a beige and brown truck with his father in silence. Spot is staring at the ground with a bit of remorse as his adoptive father seemingly tries to find the right words to say. 

“Hey, I screwed around.” The man says. When he receives no response he prompts again, “Guy’s screw around. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Spot’s jaw is set as he continues staring at his shoes giving quick and small nods. 

“Except you got caught, Sport.” 

Spot looks up but refused to make eye contact with his adoptive father, finding it better to look at the school instead. “Yeah, mom already reemed me, alright?”

Spot’s monotone response angered the man as his words became less joking and more harsh,

“You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?” Spot silently shook his head no. “Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case.” 

For the first time since they’ve started the conversation, Spot finally turns his head slightly to make eye contact with his father before plopping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Not a second after Spot stomps his way out of the car, his father begins pulling away, not bothering to spare a second glance at his son.

*

Jack Kelly comes strolling through the parking lot, not a care in the world. After all, this was a regular routine for him. 

With his sunglasses and large coat, Jack doesn’t even flinch when a small purple car nearly hits him. 

Nope. Jack just keeps walking with his head held high.

*

Coming out of the backseat of the purple car that slammed their breaks just in time to not hit the oblivious boy, is another boy dressed in all black. 

Crutchie stares through the window of the car at the driver for a moment of what seems like a desire to say do something. However, when he moves forward towards the front seat, the car abruptly drives away leaving him alone in the parking lot longingly gazing at the fading car.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry it took forever to get this second chapter out ngl it kinda drifted from my mind. also i've been binging boy meets world and got obsessed with that so i've been writing stuff for that fandom.
> 
> anyway, sorry for the wait. i hope you enjot :) (sorry that it's real short)
> 
> follow me on instagram: @weisnewsies  
> follow me on twitter: @rainbowkazooo

In the middle of the massive library, there are six tables in two rows of three. Katherine is sitting at the front table looking miserable while Davey places his stuff and sits at the table behind her. 

Spot comes in seconds later and points at the chair next to Katherine as if asking permission if he could sit there. She gives a disinterested shrug and Spot pulls out the seat to sit. 

Jack strolls in next with his trench coat and sunglasses. Without stopping his stride, he touches everything on the checkout desk and take a piece of paper in the process. He walks over to where Davey is sitting and points at the table on the opposite side in an intimating manner. Davey reluctantly collects his stuff and moves, allowing Jack to pull out two chairs, sitting down at one and putting his feet up on the other. 

Crutchie then enters, walking fast and heading to the back right table, just behind Davey. He plops himself down and doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

Spot and Katherine look at each other and snicker while Davey looks back at Crutchie in confusion before facing forward.

It is completely silent and no one makes a move to take off their jackets. However, they do not wait in silence for long before in walks Warren Snyder with an unpleasant look on his face that is a mixture between a smirk and a scowl. He's holding a rolled up stack of paper in his hand. "Well...well. Here we are." He addresses the group with such disrespect it makes you wonder how he ever got the job as vice principal in the first place. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

Katherine raises her hand, "Excuse me, sir?" Synder looks at her bored. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here."

Snyder ignores her and checks his watch, continuing to talk. "It is now seven-oh-six." Davey is quick to look down at his own watch. Katherine and Davey share a 'I can't believe this shit' expression. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here." Jack doesn't looks up, he instead finds more interest in toying with a thread on his red scarf. "To ponder the error of your ways."

Jack spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again. Katherine looks away, ready to gag.

"And you may not talk." Snyder continues, ignoring Jack's antics. Davey scoots the bag on the chair next to him and makes a move to switch chairs but stops abruptly when Snyder speaks again. "You will not move from these seats." Davey slowly shuffles back into his original seat. Snyder walks over to where Jack is sitting and points at him, "And you-" He aggressively yanks the chair out from under Jack's feet, pulling it away, "Will not sleep." Snyder unrolls the paper he has in his hands. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." He walks over to where Crutchie is hunched over, sitting sideways and places a paper in front of him. "Of no less than a thousand words." He begins handing out a paper and pencil to each kid in the room. "Describing to me who you think you are." 

Jack, slouched in his seat, mockingly asks, "Is this a test?"

Snyder takes no notice of Jack and continues going around handing out pencils and papers. "And when I say essay...I mean essay." Jack places his feet onto the desk giving Snyder a look of annoyance. "I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." He finishes by placing the paper in front of Spot, who stares at it blankly, and Katherine, who barely gives the paper a second glance. "Is that clear, Mr. Kelly?" 

Jack looks up, "Crystal." 

"Good." Snyder says. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

Davey raises his hand and doesn't wait to be called on before standing up. "You know, I can answer that right now sir. That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause-"

"Sit down, Jacobs."

"Thank you, sir." Davey responds, sitting down. 

"My office." Snyder points. "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." He pauses for a moment and looks around at the students. "Any questions?" 

When Snyder is met with silence, he turns to walk away before Jack speaks up. "Yeah, I got a question." Snyder faces him suspiciously. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Spot tries to hide his smile.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Kelly, next Saturday." Jack stares unbothered. Snyder points at Jack, "Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Satisfied with what he thinks is his drop-the-mic moment, Snyder walks out of the library.

"That man." Jack points to where Snyder just left, "is a brownie hound."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is a little short it's just kinda difficult to figure out where the chapter breaks should be.   
> if you guys have ideas about chapter length and breaks please lmk if you like it short like this, want it longer, or think im doing a fine job judging where each break should be.
> 
> i promise next chapter will come out sooner and be longer :)


End file.
